209 Love me Dead
by KateB-fan
Summary: Esto sucede luego del final del capítulo... Castle y Beckett charlan un poco sobre lo que sucedió con el caso y sobre Alexis... Castle quiere decirle muchas cosas... espero que les guste!


**209 Love me Dead**

Kate Beckett terminó su café y sonrió. No era muy a menudo que se tomara una pausa, pero ese día, antes de irse a casa, había querido hacerlo. Tenía que pensar… aunque no sabía muy bien en qué.

Castle… sin duda tanto él como su hija se estaban metiendo bajo su piel… y Alexis estaba ganando terreno con ella cada día. La chica era de buena madera, y él era un buen padre.

Kate rió involuntariamente mientras jugaba con la cuchara en su taza vacía, recordando la expresión de Castle, rogándole que le dijera lo que Alexis había conversado, tan en "secreto" con ella.

Se preguntó si la chica ya se habría sincerado con su padre. Recordaba que ese había sido su consejo cuando habían hablado…

-Mmmm… quien solo se rie…- dijo una voz suave casi en su oído y Kate dio un salto del susto.

-Cielos, Castle! Qué estás haciendo aquí?- le dijo Kate cuyo semblante había cambiado radicalmente por el susto.

-Quería hablar contigo… Lanie me dijo donde encontrarte…- dijo él y se sentó frente a ella.

-Si vas a preguntarme por Alexis… no voy a hablar…- le dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza.

-No te preocupes… ya estuve hablando con ella…

-Entonces? Ya te dije que no me reiré de ti… se que tuviste buenas intenciones con esa mujer…

-No, no es eso…

-Castle… me estoy quedando sin ideas… es por la forma en que te miré cuando tenías puestas las esposas?- dijo y se sonrojó, no podía creer haberse permitido hacer ese comentario.

-No…- dijo pensativo y sonrió- pero me gustaría escuchar una explicación a eso… - le dijo alzando la ceja.

-Simplemente me recordó un sueño que tuve una vez… es todo… - dijo para salir del paso.

-Un sueño…- repitió él y sonrió- conmigo?

-Cómo se te ocurre?- dijo ella y se sonrojó.

-Está bien… no tienes que contármelo… puedo imaginarlo…- alzó ambas cejas y ella sonrió incómoda.

-En serio… sobre qué querías hablarme?- le dijo ella para cambiar de tema.

-De hecho quería agradecerte… se que Alexis confía mucho en ti… y eso me hace sentir orgulloso…- le dijo él.

-No tienes que agradecerme… le tengo cariño a Alexis… y si puedo ayudarla… por qué no?

-Porque no tienes que hacerlo… pero gracias…

-Está bien… - dijo ella sin saber que decir.

-Escucha… quería decirte que… se que te enojaste porque me encontré con Scarlett… pero…

-Está bien, Castle… se que te gusta sorprenderme a veces… pero debes tener cuidado… no eres un policía entrenado, se te puede pasar algún detalle y te meterás en problemas… y me meterás a mi en problemas…- le dijo y alzó la ceja con seriedad.

-Lo siento, Kate… de verdad… solo quise ayudar a Scarlett y tengo que admitir que tienes razón… ni siquiera era una buena persona…

-Castle… ya está… pasó… asunto terminado…

-Pero dijiste que seguiríamos hablando de esto…- se defendió él.

-Lo hice porque estaba enojada…- dijo ella y tragó saliva.

-Celosa?- se aventuró a preguntar él.

-De una prostituta?- dijo ella sonriendo- vamos Castle… tengo la autoestima un poco más alta que eso…

-No… bueno… de los momentos que pude haber compartido con ella…

-Acaso tú y yo tenemos una relación?- le dijo ella a la defensiva.

-Tú dime… tenemos una relación?- repitió él.

-Hasta donde yo se… eres como una sombra para mi… en el trabajo… pero a pesar de que te tengo que ver todos los días… y confío en ti…

-Espera un momento… me gané tu confianza otra vez? – preguntó él sonriente.

-Te falta poco…- le dijo ella y sonrió- decía que… nosotros no tenemos nada que nos impida salir con otras personas…- dijo y se interrumpió, al ver algo de desilusión en la mirada de él.

-Si, claro, tienes razón…- le dijo él.

-Castle… te pondrías celoso si yo tuviera una relación?- le dijo ella, casi sin poderse reprimir.

-No lo se… no… supongo que no tendría sentido…- dijo con nerviosismo y ella sonrió. Esa era una experiencia que le gustaría comprobar…

-No te preocupes, Castle… por ahora no hay nadie en la mira…- le dijo divertida.

-No me preocupa… eres una mujer inteligente… si estás sola es por algo…- dijo tratando de sonar creíble.

-Bueno… quizás sea porque no tengo vida personal… pero bueno… -suspiró ella.

-Te llevo?- le dijo él y sonrió cuando vio que ella dejaba unos billetes para pagar su cuenta.

-Castle…- dijo en tono de advertencia y él recordó la conversación que habían tenido no hace tanto.

-Estoy siendo caballero… buen amigo… compañero… lo que sea… hace frío afuera…

-Nos vemos mañana, Castle…- dijo ella divertida, adoraba verlo tan insistente.

-Me dirás cuando quieras que te lleve?

-Lo sabrás…- le dijo ella y sonrió.

-Hey, Beckett… - le dijo cuando ella se levantaba para irse.

-Si?- le dijo ella e inclinó la cabeza con interés.

"Te quiero"… eso era lo que él quería decirle… tan simple y claro como eso. No todavía "te amo", eso se lo diría cuando ella estuviera lista… lo pensó durante unos instantes y Kate pudo ver la mezcla de emociones en su rostro.

-Castle…- le llamó la atención ella, que lo miraba esperando que él dijera algo más.

-Nada… nos vemos mañana - le dijo él y sintió un nudo en la garganta. Se lo diría otro día. Kate Beckett se merecía saber lo que él sentía… pronto…


End file.
